


Little Saint in Hell

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 13





	Little Saint in Hell

※ABO

**‧公羊、瘋狗、開口笑**

羅渽民被他恩人撿走的時候大概十四、五歲。爸媽誤信了投資經理人的一片胡話，把身家都丟進去了，結果發現那根本是間空頭公司，背後只是黑幫用來洗錢的。而那經理人就是中間收錢的仲介人。錢全沒了之後媽媽先開瓦斯去死了。爸爸到處籌錢籌到腎臟只剩一邊。那黑幫找上門來時把兒子藏到了流理臺底下的碗櫥，他就著縫隙看見自己爸爸被揍到七葷八素，內臟八成都歪了，但謹記爸爸的話一聲都不吭。事實上他也吭不出來了。後來父親倒在地上要死不死的，還留著一口氣，他又聽見家門被踢開的聲音。那夥人忽然安靜。羅渽民不曉得發生什麼事，只聽到那夥人開始咒罵慘叫哭天喊地，然後又是一輪骨肉被敲碎的聲響。

他不知道發生了什麼事，只知道碗櫥被打開，一張年紀和爸爸差不多的男人的臉出現了。臉上沒什麼表情，也沒什麼氣息。不曉得為什麼，羅渽民直覺認為這男人不一樣，至少對他無害。

「你爸爸不行了。」男人說，「……很抱歉，我們也不知道你是誰。剛好我們要找的對象是打死你爸爸的那群人，查到他在這裡，就順手解決了。」

羅渽民哭哭啼啼，抽抽噎噎，感覺自己應該是尿褲子了……那不重要，因為下一秒他就昏過去了。

男人見狀，有點尷尬地捏捏下巴，叫手下把他扛走，然後善後這間房子。

這就是羅渽民被他恩人撿回來的過程。這件事組裡的核心人物大多都知道，因為羅渽民在這之後就一直留在這沒出去了。但收一個看起來沒學壞、甚至還有點乖的孩子進來，男人還是有點於心不忍，實在沒必要碾碎一個青年的未來。但羅渽民醒來後只說，我現在哪裡都回不去了啊──就拜託留下我吧──拜託啊──然後越哭越大聲，沒準手下們還以為老大撿了條棄犬回來。還有人偷偷咬耳朵說這傢伙看起來還沒分化耶，要是之後是個Omega不就尷尬死還要委婉地踢出去。會認為是個Omega是因為羅渽民實在長太漂亮了，當時身子也還沒抽長，父親在他面前被打死這件事讓他一整年都畏畏縮縮、拒見天日的。

是棄犬沒錯，但羅渽民分得清誰是主人。至少這老大不是。

老大有三個兒子，最大的對黑幫毫無興趣，大學就飛去美國再也不回來了；二兒子是目前最適合接任的人選，老大平時出去時也都帶在身邊；最小的老么就很少出現了，聽說和自己同年，讀的是私立天主教學校──因為老么很排斥讓大家知道自己是黑幫，所以故意進了一間門上就貼著善良的學校──羅渽民見過好幾次，對方似乎不太愛出現在這種場合裡，所以每次來找父親都是匆匆忙忙的。

也是有人問說也是可以給老么試試吧，手足一起管組織的也不少見。老大搖搖頭，砸舌一聲說，仁俊有點……瘋。

瘋？羅渽民差點沒笑出來。印象中老么是個清秀的人，特別清麗澄澈，穿著天主教學校隆重禁慾的制服特別好看。其他人穿就是死板、醜，但那位老么穿就是好看就是讚。而且太神奇了，他對照過老大、老闆娘與三個兒子的臉，確實是出自同一家工廠，但是黃仁俊的臉蛋就是那麼神奇神祕地，把眼睛鼻子眉毛嘴巴臉頰都繼承成可愛版本。還正氣凜然。成績好，操行還一級棒。更當過幾次模範生。

可惜就是不常看到。

要是偶然出現在同一個空間裡，他就會使勁地盯、死命地看，把眼睛當掃描機一樣把黃仁俊從頭到腳都看一遍，然後存檔放在心裡，時不時就開啟腦海的資料夾回味一下。更偶爾，對方與他對上眼時，或許是出於一種對同齡人的惺惺相惜之情，黃仁俊會延展嘴唇微笑，隨即下一秒又消失。羅渽民被這節制的笑容釣得恍恍惚惚。一方面可恨黃仁俊真小氣只給這樣，一方面又想真可愛願意對他笑唉。他會在黃仁俊對他笑之後也咧嘴傻笑，那時黃仁俊已經收回笑容，其他人不知道他笑什麼，只覺得這孩子果然有點瘋。

組裡雖然都不是什麼好人，青少年學壞、家庭崩壞都常見，但像羅渽民這種擁有「父親在自己面前被打死」經歷的人太少太稀缺了。所以偶爾會瘋瘋的也不意外。加上跟著前輩們練拳擊、實地參戰一、兩年後，他們發現羅渽民也許生來是吃這口飯的。打人絲毫不手軟（莫非是想著要殺死仇人？），上一秒笑嘻嘻下一秒冷臉搧巴掌踹人踹到沒後代（果然是精神創傷太大腦子不正常？），種種跡象都讓人覺得，當初老大撿回這條棄犬應該沒確認品種，他們百分之百認定羅渽民這款的，鐵定是條獵犬。

外面的人都說羅渽民像頭山羊，簡直是惡魔的化身，頂著角亂闖一不小心頂死人也不覺愧疚；組裡的人說羅渽民就是條需要用鐵鍊鍊住的瘋狗，看著文靜，穩重，但哪條安靜溫順的狗需要用到鐵鍊呢？如果見過他只因為有個同期的青年說「小少爺一看就是需要被好好幹一下的那種Omega」就抄起鐵棍要打死人、被劫走鐵棍後就赤手空拳把人打到牙快沒了的樣子後，絕對不會有人說他溫順、和藹、可親。即便他笑得像個天使。

老大知道來龍去脈後也拿羅渽民沒辦法，這孩子的精神狀態連他也捉摸不定，就給那可憐的青年幾百萬補牙去，然後踢出幫派。

十七歲那時羅渽民終於分化了，是Alpha。費洛蒙氣味是薄荷鹽這種聞起來也太不Alpha的味道，不過正好和他的癲形成對比。

同時間黃仁俊也分化了，毫無懸念是個Omega，費洛蒙氣味是混合了各種熱帶水果的香氣。讓全部的人都皺眉疑問，明明當年還是在寒冷地帶出生的，怎麼是這種熱情的味道？

現在黃仁俊來到組裡一聞就知道了，羅渽民的鼻子只有這時特別靈。他裝出熱情有禮的臉，藉故靠近小少爺，想刻意用自己清涼爽快的費洛蒙勾引人家。未料小少爺或許是在基督學校待久了，懂得克制，從來都是甜甜微笑，也不主動開口說話。羅渽民說十句，小少爺意思意思回個兩句，而且每次句子都特別短。

「可以直接叫你仁俊嗎？我們同年嘛。」一次羅渽民前面說了九句，黃仁俊都沒答話。他惱得不行，乾脆一隻手撐在牆上，試圖將黃仁俊栓在自己與牆壁之間。昏暗廊裡，他注意到黃仁俊的肩膀跟第一次看到時一樣小，即將要擺脫的制服錮住了腰，才發現原來黃仁俊腰那麼細，一掐就斷……不，兩隻手掐上去更好。

「現在叫小少爺就好，謝謝。」黃仁俊微笑說。羅渽民可以看見對方歛下眼又睜開那一瞬間，眼皮摺子輕輕躲起。

興許是黃仁俊那一抹笑容太可愛，羅渽民沒聽到句眼的「現在」，整個人幾乎都垮了。全身都在顫抖，跟前輩出去買便當時臉上都忍不住笑，重複播放黃仁俊的嘴角時更是大笑出聲。前輩覺得腦子壞掉的小帥哥真是太可憐了，又不禁想上帝果然公平公正。在羅渽民身上他們找到了神存在的證明。

也是後來他才知道，黃仁俊當時吝於給笑的原因，只是因為戴牙套笑起來兩排鋼牙，平時沒差，但就唯獨不想給羅渽民見到。

在冬日的某個盛宴上，眾人的焦點都放在最近搗破了某個積怨已久的仇人，混亂的慶賀中，羅渽民注意到黃仁俊也來了。他正疑惑，不是討厭這種場合嗎怎麼還來？黃仁俊放下玻璃杯，起身出去。於是他也跟著出去了。

掩上門後，他在走廊看見靠著牆、雙手藏在背後的黃仁俊，正冷眼看他。照理來說這種冷眼是讓人難以接近的，羅渽民卻聞到陣陣水果香。照理來說這種冷眼是無情的，但偏偏黃仁俊就生了一張平易近人又可親的臉蛋。看著只想咬一口。

羅渽民雙手插口袋，假裝沒看見對方，臨走經過，小腿肉就被踢了一腳。

「喂，」黃仁俊說，「你對我有興趣對吧？」

羅渽民聳聳肩，送他一個大大微笑，裝作不知道他說什麼。

「證明給我看。」說罷，黃仁俊咧開嘴笑了，轉身就走。而羅渽民愣住了，愣在原地久久不動。

這或許是羅渽民第一次看見他兩排亮晃晃的牙齒，又白又潔。心裡爆出可愛死了可愛死了讓我死吧的讚嘆後，也發現黃仁俊跟他老子一樣，兩隻虎牙又尖又利。

**‧From 50 to 100, and then from 100 to infinity**

行事作風太過囂張不受控制，就容易被視為眼中釘。一場圍剿行動中，羅渽民被信任的大哥出賣了。其他幾個手下聽從老大指示，在不傷害羅渽民的情況下將他綁來，雙手捆死，嘴裡也被塞了白布團。對方比他更資深更得老大信賴，因此要證明自己清白頓時成了一件難事。

他跪在老大前，跟以前一樣，一聲也不吭，連給個呻吟都吝嗇。只是睜著大眼睛看看恩人，又看看黃仁俊。說實話反正都進來淌這渾水了，他根本也不在乎哪天是不是就被人暗殺。都怪黃仁俊，偏要在走廊說那句話，害他想瀟灑一點死掉都不行。現在還坐在這裡看他出糗。

「渽民啊，」老大交叉雙手，皺眉看他，「我就直說了，我知道你是清白的。但就連我也沒辦法替你證明。」然後伸手，指使手下拿掉羅渽民口中的白布團。

「你說，就算我今天放過你，你以後在組裡混得下去嗎？」老大說，「我是幾乎把你當親兒子看了，但就算是親兒子也得挨頓揍流點血以示負責。王子與庶民，當然要用同樣的王法嘛。」

羅渽民甩著頭，響亮彈舌，額上的汗珠混合緊張和燥熱。一想到黃仁俊緊緊盯著他就有些興奮和羞恥。

「那要我怎麼做呢？」他輕咬舌尖問道。

老大摸出一把小刀，放在桌上。

「在手上弄個傷。」

羅渽民想也沒想就摸過那把刀，左手心朝上。

房裡除了老大、黃仁俊以外，只有一個非常親的親信。羅渽民輕蔑笑笑，他應該是要對老大說那句「那我就刺下去啦」的，沒想到身體應急反應，他頭一偏，雙眼鎖死黃仁俊。心裡拽著「希望仁俊尼心疼心疼我吧，最好哭出來吧」的歪斜念頭，咬緊唇將刀子往下戳。刺下去那一瞬間痛得他差點陽痿。而也是那一瞬間黃仁俊突然站起來，大動作地把桌上的東西都撞掉了。

看似乖順可愛的小兒子忽然雙眼放亮，閃著奇異的光芒對著父親大叫，「爸──！！！」

老大也被兒子這麼一吼震懾到了。

「你不准動他！你不准！不准不准不准！！我要殺了你！他是我的！我的！你再動他！我就殺了你──！！」

聽完這番話後，痛暈過去的羅渽民心滿意足，被人扛著上救護車了。急救人員只覺奇怪，這人的身體反應看來的確是痛死了，怎麼臉上卻是笑的？

**‧銀狐與比特**

他是有點懂為什麼老大說「仁俊有點瘋」了。那次之後黃仁俊立刻趕來醫院看自己，心疼地捧著他受傷的那隻手貼在臉頰上，就怕羅渽民的神經壞掉。

老大也來了。原本以為這父子倆會尷尬，沒想到黃仁俊竟皺眉抽噎對爸爸說對不起，不是故意要那樣講的，他當然最喜歡爸爸了。而老大也似乎習慣了小兒子的怪脾氣，只是摸摸黃仁俊鬆軟的棕髮說沒事沒事爸爸知道。

手上的傷沒什麼大礙，他巧妙避開要害了。很快就回去療傷。黃仁俊現在是大大方方地來了，讓他受寵若驚，心想是不是該多多自殘仁俊就會更愛他。不過還是算了，怎麼說身體也是吃飯工具之一。而最奇妙詭異的是，老大也不對黃仁俊三天兩頭往羅渽民房間跑起疑，好像早就默認了這件事。

儘管黃仁俊又回到從前那種平和、溫順、克制的狀態，但羅渽民知道那層外表之下是什麼了。

**‧軟糖（還是口香糖呢？還是餅乾呢？我們仁俊尼什麼都適合耶──）**

成為Omega之後，黃仁俊只打過幾次抑制劑。之後全由羅渽民負責。待羅渽民手傷好了之後，就把他掛念的清純少年抓來成番了──但從心裡上來說，似乎黃仁俊才是讓他成番的那個人。嗯不重要，反正現在誰也分不開他們了。

高中畢業那時羅渽民還怕黃仁俊會說想跟哥哥一樣出去國外念書，沒想到選擇待在韓國。優等生上的大學自然是名校，跟國高中一樣，黃仁俊不想讓人知道他的家庭，所以和大家一起住了宿舍。認真是認真，可黃仁俊在發情期時絕對把課全蹺了，整天窩在羅渽民房間裡幹苟且之事。

老大給羅渽民的房子當然不差，首爾市中心的景觀套房。但羅渽民說這樣太引人注意了，說就挑學區附近的套房吧，這樣也好照應小少爺。老大心裡只想說這兔崽子當自己笨蛋嗎？誰不知道他圖什麼。於是開條件說，還是要高級套房，屋齡要新，不得少於二十坪，而且要有警衛，門房外的監視器不准漏掉任何一個死角。早猜到這崽子會拐走自己最愛的小兒子，那就絕對不能讓兒子有半點委屈。

於是這二十坪套房的每一處每一角都有羅渽民與黃仁俊的痕跡了。發情期時他房間裡有各種水果香氣，香蕉、杏桃、鳳梨、荔枝、芒果、奇異果，壓著黃仁俊兩條白腿大開大幹時都以為自己開了水果攤。捅進那濕熱、滑嫩、緊緻的肉穴時，又覺得自己真是世界上最幸運的人，能被黃仁俊收服真是他這輩子最爽最值得說嘴的事。真該有人來看看用他怎麼用粗大肉棒把在眾人面前矜持乖巧的黃仁俊插得綿綿浪叫……噢不算了，誰要真的敢看他就剜誰的眼珠。

他偏愛正面往下幹的姿勢，黃仁俊被他操得失神、流淚、爽翻天的表情都能收盡眼底，而且隨時都能接吻；但黃仁俊喜歡側躺，因為可以不用面對羅渽民囂張的臉，也不用理會那些低俗無聊的下流話，不會被迫看射在他腹肌上的精液，而且一條腿被往上勾又不會被看到自己表情的羞恥感讓他興奮死了。不過一場下來往往什麼姿勢都輪過一遍，讓黃仁俊不想再試的莫屬雙腿大張的背對蓮花，羅渽民就跟條狗一樣啃遍他頸窩，手還去摸他硬挺滴水的陰莖。被幹到射之後還不放過他，高潮之後他只覺得滿滿疲憊。但那隻手卻繼續動，下面那根又繼續插，讓黃仁俊頭一次知道原來男人身體也會有潮吹這種事。他才不想知道好嗎。

偶爾遇到發情期羅渽民卻在外面「處理」事情時，黃仁俊就惱得不行。自拍自己生氣的臉發KKT過去，已讀沒回應。

拍自己解開襯衫的照片過去，已讀沒回應。

他再拍一張按摩棒的照片說「再不回來我就用這個取代你」，對方已讀，回一個語音說仁俊寶貝乖乖嘛拜託再等我一下好嘛。

黃仁俊不管，平時乖是乖，聽話是聽話，可一旦誰惹了他就等著死好了。所以羅渽民回來就見到滿室狼藉，噢不只有床上的小狐狸狼藉。白皮膚蒸騰成血紅，嘴唇微開不斷喘氣，兩眼充滿蔑視，屁股就插著稍早出現過的按摩棒，床鋪上還有幾顆跳蛋。他當初買來是想自己用來玩黃仁俊的，可不是讓黃仁俊拿來取代自己的地位。羅渽民當機立斷解開褲頭送進自己的肉棒。

發情期過後，羅渽民往往依依不捨把黃仁俊送回學校，非要在宿舍大門口吻得小男友也捨不得回宿舍。

誰要面對那些專題跟分組報告，當然是眼前這條吻他個不停、摟他腰摟得死緊、掐他臀肉掐得狠的小狗狗重要啊──不行，下周輪到他報告了，PPT都還沒做好，還得印紙本給同學。一想到這就氣，沒想到他還要負責這些鳥事，於是又多吻了羅渽民五分鐘消氣。反正報告之後就再回羅渽民家就好了，誰在乎雷組員。

**‧Palette**

大四之後基本上沒什麼課了，黃仁俊也不急著找工作。每周就去打工幾小時體驗體驗俗世生活，然後回家和男友膩一整天。就連爸爸也想不到這兩隻崽子是認真的，一晃眼就四五年過去了。

黃仁俊沒事就去做做運動，雖然舉個啞鈴就流汗，跑二十分鐘就得躺地上休息一陣子。然後看看Youtube看看電影看看綜藝節目。他看電視上那些偶像唱歌跳舞，幾乎每人都頂的奇怪的髮色，又看看下巴抵在自己膝蓋上的羅渽民，心想這男人都比電視上那些偶像美多了吧。他順順羅渽民的黑髮，說，「你知道我喜歡什麼顏色嗎？」

「啊？」羅渽民沒反應過來。

「我最近好像喜歡金色，」黃仁俊說，「而且要白金色。」然後掀起一搓羅渽民的瀏海。

隔天羅渽民立刻預約了明星們常去的美容室，髮型師無一不讚嘆他的臉蛋、身高和身材，心想天啊這是哪個準備出道的偶像嗎還是Alpha耶天啊真是賺到了。

一個季節過後，迎來秋日，兩人在公園長椅上愜意吃魚板，黃仁俊突然抬頭賞楓，說，「楓葉的橘紅色好漂亮喔。」接著轉頭看他，又捏住他一搓髮尾。

後天羅渽民又到美容室報到，說他要楓葉的橘紅色。

等到橘紅色褪成粉紅色後，黃仁俊就沒再說哪個顏色漂亮了。羅渽民還以為他膩了，正說那就染回黑髮吧──黃仁俊捏起幾顆方糖丟進熱呼呼的奶茶裡，噗通噗通。

「奶茶的顏色好好看喔……」

那次染完漂亮的奶茶色後，羅渽民回家抱住黃仁俊說寶貝拜託多多體諒我的頭皮我還想保持充足髮量跟你一起老下去的拜託拜託。

黃仁俊笑了。之後再也沒叫羅渽民去染髮。

**‧出差**

「呀，我當初沒叫你給她們打藥吧？」羅渽民雙腿大開，坐在一張皮椅上，對眼前被揍到幾乎昏死過去的人說。

「……對、對不起……我真的知……道錯……了……」

「啊？我聽不懂啦。」羅渽民說，「認錯？從一開始就不該打藥控制人家的吧？」

「……真的對……不起……饒、饒了……我……」

「不是嘛，這些女孩子都是家庭有困難才不得不下海的，你給人家打藥？有沒有半點道德啊？還拿那些藥高價賣給其他人？真當我們死了？」

「羅哥……求、求你……拜託──……」話都還沒說完，就被羅渽民身後的手下掐斷。

「羅哥，您的電話。」手下恭恭敬敬地說。

「沒空。」

「是小少爺。」

聽到是黃仁俊打來，羅渽民忍住抽動的嘴角。抓著手機就往外走。

隔音極差的門碰地一關上，兩個手下就聽到門外人聲調大轉變。

「仁俊尼──我在忙呀，對啊，等等就回去啦──想吃什──欸？什麼？你要過來？可是我正在──你已經到了？等一下──」

話講到一半，羅渽民聽到熟悉的聲音，抬頭一看黃仁俊出現在走廊盡頭，而且臉色不大對勁。

發情期不請自來。

他立刻脫下西裝外套，裹住黃仁俊香氣正漸漸外溢的身子。

「誰載你來的？」

「組裡的Beta哥哥們……」

聽到是對費洛蒙沒有感覺的Beta帶來的之後就放心一半了，但還有另一半要解決。

「不是有用我的氣味做的抑制劑嗎？沒打嗎？」

「打了沒用啊──……」黃仁俊也是急了，這場發情來得又凶又猛又毫無預警，簡直跟颱風似得捲住他全身。這下完了。羅渽民打開門，交代手下「問他貨藏在哪、那些女孩的狀況」後，打橫抱起黃仁俊，在大樓裡趕緊找了空房間。眼看沒椅子沒桌子沒櫃子可靠，只好身體力行雙手抬起男友兩條腿壓在牆上幹得黃仁俊嚶嚶叫。

在工作中被男友打亂、找空房間用身體給男友「治病」真的是第一次了。明明隔了好幾間房，遠在這間房的手下卻依稀能聽到小少爺狂亂嫵媚又色情的喊聲，還有他們羅哥安撫小少爺的胡言亂語。

真是尷尬死了。考慮從良轉職。

**‧Moooooooooomin**

黃仁俊二十四歲生日的前一周羅渽民問他今年想吃什麼，只要能訂到他都給他訂。剛洗完澡窩在他懷裡，身上散發牛奶沐浴乳味的黃仁俊聽他這麼一說，點開平板，說，「我有一間很想吃的餐廳。」

「好啊，哪間？」

「可是很難訂……它生意超好的。」

羅渽民挑眉，想原來現在景氣這麼好？高級餐館都能天天生意興隆？

「沒關係，你就挑幾間，我想辦法訂到。」

「真的？」黃仁俊笑得眼睛大彎，看到這張笑臉，羅渽民想就是用黑的也絕對要給他訂到。

嚕嚕米餐廳。

他看著餐廳招牌，大字寫著Moomin House Café……是他自己說好的，是他自己跟人家約定的。

為了不讓其他人覺得有異，這天他還特地穿和黃仁俊一樣風格的情侶裝。就是要去掉自己身上那股血氣。想想也是好久沒穿運動外套、帽T加牛仔褲這種常民打扮了，倒是黃仁俊天天都這樣可愛。低頭看兩人穿的是一樣的情侶鞋，可是Converse限定的復古款式，當然也是他想盡辦法搞來的。笑得合不攏嘴。

打電話訂位時店員還說噢情侶座嗎幸好先生你有早點打來，因為這是最後一個情侶座了。

一進門，還真的坐滿了人，四處都是情侶和結伴來的少女們，沒有任何一個空桌。店員領他們到情侶座後，送上檸檬水和菜單，黃仁俊興沖沖翻開來看，每一頁的餐點都勾起他的興趣。

「想吃什麼都點啊，吃不完我負責。」羅渽民笑著說。

「欸可是這樣太多了……」

「就點嘛。」

黃仁俊還是節制地點了一份主餐，再加兩份點心。

注意到菜單上有氣泡酒，羅渽民提議說要不飯後點這個？

「不要了，最近先不喝酒。」

「噢，那我自己喝吧。」說起來黃仁俊的確最近不太喝，以前會陪著他喝幾杯，這一陣子卻是說不要。

「不要嘛，陪我喝水果茶嘛，你喝水果茶，我喝抹茶牛奶。你看！抹茶牛奶的奶泡上還有嚕嚕米耶……！」

黃仁俊說什麼他當然都答應。

「你看，餐具也是嚕嚕米耶。」黃仁俊拿起餐具籃裡的叉子，尾端是嚕嚕米造型的。

太可愛了。太神聖了。太棒了。活著真好。今天死也沒關係。好可愛。仁俊寶貝果然最可愛。羅渽民內心吶喊完一輪後，立刻拿出手機給黃仁俊連拍好幾張照。餐點送上來後，羅渽民又拍了一輪。

「其實我有一件事想跟你說，嗯……很重要。」黃仁俊臉上的笑容漸漸消散，取而代之浮上的是猶豫和心虛。他捏著叉子的手指無故扭捏。

「嗯？」

幾乎沒看過黃仁俊這種沉重的表情和態度，惹得羅渽民也開始緊張。但還是強裝沒事，富有餘裕地啜一口水果茶。

「你要當爸爸了。」

羅渽民噴出口中的水果茶。

「……」

「……」

這反應。這灘餐桌上的水果茶。

這下換黃仁俊緊張了。

羅渽民單手遮住半邊臉，低頭不看他。好似在考慮怎麼說話才不會傷到黃仁俊。

「你說話啊……」

抽出幾張衛生紙擦乾淨桌上的水果茶，「我在想，」羅渽民說，「我在想回去給你爸磕頭下跪，你在旁邊求情，他會不會不殺我？」

**‧Little saint in hell**

兩人一起去產科照了超音波後，才想到壓根還沒正式結婚。眼看最近正忙著呢，底下的人捅出簍子，需要羅渽民解決，就在路過戶政事務所時順便進去登記了。簽完名拿到新身分證後，羅渽民立刻轉頭親上他正式的丈夫黃仁俊先生。還好戶政事務所的人看慣了，只是看到美男子配對果然還是有點扼腕。

「從現在開始到十月底為止，你都不准太忙。」黃仁俊捏捏他臉說。

「是。」羅渽民乖巧應答，然後手又不規矩地去捏黃仁俊的腰，「你就是太瘦了我才看不出你有懷。」

「前三個月最好是看得出來，你通靈喔？」黃仁俊沒好氣地說，「我自己都沒感覺了，你在癡心妄想什麼？」

「那你為什麼偷偷去驗孕了？」

「你忙著處理事情的時候，我在家裡和工作室乾嘔了好幾次，」黃仁俊說，「再說你最近忙……我們也沒做幾次。」

「噢，」羅渽民心虛地別開眼，又摸上黃仁俊肚子，「你猜男生女生？」

「希望是女生吧……要是男生，我真的怕會跟你一樣瘋，那就不好收拾了。」

「……你還真有臉講我啊。」

摸著黃仁俊肚子，一想到裡面竟然有自己和他的孩子，羅渽民是從來沒想過的。從父母雙亡、被老大撿回來的十年之間，居然能和當年的高嶺之花戀愛也是他從沒料到的。

他的黃仁俊就是這片火燒地獄裡的小聖人一樣，永遠那麼純潔善良，從來不會主動傷害他人。除了偶一為之的瘋癲以外。還有更偶爾偶爾偶爾的，喊著要殺掉那個射穿羅渽民肩膀的人，還真的實踐諾言，撿起手邊的槍直接爆了那人的頭。

「仁俊尼──」他抱住黃仁俊，緊緊地抱，讓他們倆身上的薄荷鹽和熱帶水果味永遠交纏混合在一塊。

黃仁俊也回抱他，在他背上拍拍、再拍拍，然後雙手環扣住。笑得開懷像一朵太陽花。

End.


End file.
